


Heat Up

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade comes home late from a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "lifestyle"

Greg tried to close the door quietly behind him, when he came home late enough to be almost early, but Molly was already awake, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

“Oh, is your case finished?” she asked. “Are you hungry? I can heat something up, if you want to take a quick shower.”

“I…” he said. “You’re not angry?”

Molly frowned. “At what? I didn’t even _make_ anything— I only just got in, myself, and I picked up some take-out.”

Greg smiled and kissed her, fiercely. “Take-out sounds absolutely perfect.”

She smiled back. “Shower first, though.”

THE END


End file.
